Manifested ch 11 Yo Ho
by Statrux
Summary: With the help of Axel's sacrifice Stuart and the gang have managed to escape. How will Stuart take his first true defeat when he normal seeming to get threw unscathed? Where is this new chapter going to be taking him? Warning may include pirate talk


Chapter Eleven Yo Ho

Chapter Eleven: Yo Ho

The Gummy ship was quiet for hours as we traveled through space aimlessly, until I broke the silence.

"DAMN IT!! I couldn't save him. Those bastards will pay!"

I said slamming my hand down on the armrest, tears filling my eyes.

"It's not your fault, there was nothing you could do."

Riku said, holding back his feelings of sorrow. I looked at everyone in the ship, Donald and Goofy both looking down solemnly, Sora crying, having found out two days earlier of how his nobody Roxas and Axel were best friends and becoming his friend in the process. Riku looked cold and full of grief, and Tyler staring blankly out the window into nothingness. I sighed and said,

"We have to move on or Axel's sacrifice will have meant nothing… Sora… Riku... Donald… Goofy. You guys have to go back and make sure everyone at Hallow Bastion's ok. Xetryl and I will go on ahead to the next world and continue unlocking pathways."

There was no protest; so we were dropped off at the next world and given our own ship for when we were to leave. We had arrived in a world much like are own, but older.

"Agh!"

A scream pierced through the night air, snapping us out of our gloom. We soon realized that pirates were attacking. We ran down and saw Barbosa talking to Pete.

"Not you again! Hey, where's the brat with the Key Blade?"

Pete said.

"Right here."

Tyler said, raising his blade pointing it at Pete.

"So you're the little ones causing this 'er Pete all 'is trouble."

Barbosa said as he looked at us.

"Our names are Xetryl and Startux. You best not fight us unless you wish to die Barbosa. Now stand aside."

Tyler said coolly.

"Harharhar, so ye 'errd of me 'av ye?"

(Translation if you can't read pirate talk "So you've heard of me have you.")

"No, I think I'll stay just where I am thanks. Boy's … half ye go and indulge in some good old fashion piratin' in town. The rest of you stay and show these scabrous dogs why we pirate owt to be feared."

Barbosa said as he left to the town.

"Bad move."

I said, shaking my head as half of the pirates followed their captain into town. It only took a few seconds for the moon to show through the clouds to and let us see the pirates for what they really were. Tyler had already started walking for town as I raised my hand pointing it towards the cursed pirates. They were confused, but before any of them could even come towards me they dropped dead. I had shot them with a single bolt of thunder that arced through each pirate.

I followed Tyler across the bridge, but we were soon stopped by half a dozen Giga Heartless and some new ones that looked similar to Neo Heartless, but bigger with long limbs that ended with razor sharp claws. They were much faster than normal, but not as hard to kill. Tyler was having trouble hitting them because of there speed so Tyler took the Giga Heartless and I took the newbies; I named them Hyper shadow.

Tyler had become very skilled at killing the Giga Heartless by using there big slow moving body's to his advantage, but the new Hyper shadow presented a new threat. The Hyper shadow seemed like they were made specifically to kill Tyler because they would not leave him alone and were too fast for him. I was the only reason Tyler was still alive.

He and I were forced back across the bridge when I took out the twins and started firing. Having no room to dodge they had no chance to avoid my bullets. There frail bodies, not built for defense like the Giga's, died much easier. Then came the Giga.

"I got 'em."

Tyler said as he slid under one, cutting it from head to tail as he burst through the others, now trying to cross the bridge all at once. It was actually quits comical watching Tyler pile them on top of each other, as they had no chance to attack on the bridge, let alone avoid his blade. It was over with in a few seconds, and we carried on across the bridge.

"Elizabeth!"

Will Turner shouted as I watched them take her to their ship and leave.

"Damn, now we're to late now we have to go and find her…fuck!"

I said to myself.

"You there! You must help me save Miss Swan. I saw you fighting those evil shadow monsters and I know you can help me. Will you?"

"Aren't you even going to ask us are names before you ask us for help? You don't even know who we are and you trust us."

I replied sarcastically.

"Oh yes, sorry I am Will Turner. And who might you be?"

Will said, a little taken aback.

"I'm Startux and this is Xetryl and yes were planning on saving Elizabeth, even if you didn't ask us for help."

I told him.

"Thank you. Let's be off, we have little time."

He replied gratefully. So we ran off to the dock to find only one ship undamaged but not unoccupied. We walked up to it then came a drunken,

"Oy, Oo goes there?"

With all the excitement at Hallow Bastion and Axel's death both Tyler and I had completely forgotten who lived in this world.

"OH MY GOD IS JACK SPARROW!"

Tyler said, astonished at both the fact it was Jack and that he had forgotten about him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please."

Jack said as he walked down the plank to see whom he was talking to. Tyler just stared for a little while then said

"…Oh my god your Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow …and oo might you lads be?"

Jack said as he eyeballed us carefully.

"Oh um, I'm Xetryl this is Startux and he is..."

Tyler paused then went on.

"Will Turner."

Will went on saying,

"Jack, we need your help. You know were the pirates took Miss Swan and you need to take us there."

But Jack said,

"I see no profit in it for me."

At that moment Midna appeared from my shadow.

"So, what have I missed?"

She said, looking from me to Tyler. Jack and Will both stared at her mainly because of her pail completion but then Jack went on and said,

"Will this, er, lass be accompanying you… If I am to guide you?"

I looked at him, confused, and answered.

"Ya, why do you ask?"

But he merely answered,

"No time to chat; let's go."

So we left. It was not a short voyage, as I had hoped. It was boring on the ship; Tyler had slept most of the time, other than to eat. Will kept himself busy by working on the ship, Jack in his off time tried in vain to seduce Midna, I even heard him use the "I can perform a marriage." Line. Midna loved the attention, so she milked it, but it seemed I was the only one planning on how to destroy Duma and Zephon. I had noticed that every one of their Heartless had its weakness, so they must have their own. I hadn't seen enough of them to know about theirs.

The whole trip took a day and a half of sailing, until we finely reached the Isle De Muerta. We had made the plan to have Jack and Will rescue Elizabeth and we would wait outside. It didn't take long for Will to emerge from the cave with Elizabeth, running. I told him to let her go to the ship with Midna and that we should go back and end it. He nodded and I took the medallion from Elizabeth and gave it to Will, and then told him it was his blood they needed and he put a few drops of blood on it.

We ran up the cave entrance as quickly as possible without loosing Will. When we entered, we found the main treasure room was found it to be empty. We walked in and saw the chest; Tyler walked to it and examined it. He seemed to be entranced by it, but I was looking around for any sign of Jack or the pirates when I saw Will and Jack being held hostage by Barbosa and about two dozen pirates.

"Many thanks for bestowing exactly what we be searching for. We would 'av 'ad a 'ard time looking for it ourselves. Now, if you please and that there medallion over and we might let you cullies live."

Barbosa said.

(once again what he said is "Many thanks for bestowing exactly what we are looking for. We would have had a hard time looking for it ourselves. Now, if you please hand that there medallion over and we might let you cullies live.")

"What do you mean this? Why do you want this?"

I said, mockingly holding out the gold piece.

"Do you even know what that is? It's a…"

but before he could continue Tyler started on walking away from the chest.

"It's a piece of cursed Aztec gold, one of eight hundred and eighty two identical pieces delivered in a stone chest to repay the blood shed from the slaughter by Cortez to the heathen Gods. Now, until every coin is brought back with the blood to be repaid, food will still turn into ash in your mouths, the wine will not satisfy along with pleasurable company, and you still turn into creepy skeleton corpses when the moonlight shines on you, does that about sum it up?"

Barbosa looked confused.

"Well then, I guess ye do know, but that doesn't change the fact that we 'ave them and you 'ave it. Now and it over or they'll be aven a rather bad day."

Barbosa said.

"Fine, here you go. But let them go first."

Barbosa cocked his head and said.

"Fine. On three then, one, two, three."

We traded Will and Jack for the bloody medallion.

"Now then hold these whelps while I set us free from this wretched curse."

Barbosa said to colossal cheers from the pirates as he tossed the coin into the chest.

"Finely we be free!"

Barbosa began his speech as Tyler and I let the pirates take hold of us. They took my sword, which electrocuted the pirates that held it, killing them.

"Barbosa, this is your last chance to give up."

Tyler said looking at him as he walked up to him.

"You're the lad with the big mouth, now aren't ye?"

Barbosa said, getting closer to Tyler nearly to him.

"I won't warn you again."

But before Tyler could finish, he was stabbed through the stomach. Some how the blade pierced his venom suit, letting it go straight through him.

"Tyler, no!"

I said as I saw Barbosa remove his blade and Tyler dropping to his knees. I couldn't move. I was in shock when I heard his voice; not weak as you would expect from someone who was just stabbed, but casual with a sign of boredom.

"Why couldn't you just give up?"

Tyler said as he rose without raising his head. As he walked towards Barbosa the moonlight shone on his body, showing a rotting skeleton. As it stepped to Barbosa it drew its weapons and cut the pirates head clean off. He then turned to the rest of the pirates. They fled yelping and screaming like cowards except Jack and Will.

"Don't do that to me! I thought you were a goner for sure."

I said with a breath of relief.

"Ya, I know you would worry, but that was payback for starting a fight with Sephiroth."

Tyler said with an eerie smile.

"You bitch! That wasn't funny I was scared… You know you can't stay like that right."

I said in annoyance.

"But, but, but… Ok, fine."

Tyler said as he cut his hand a little, putting the blood on the coin then placing it in the chest. We then walked to the ship getting Midna back and watching as Elizabeth run to Will, hugging him. Then Jack's compass started to glow and Tyler unlocked the path to the new world.

"Ok, we have to get going ok? Jack, Will you guys going to be all right with out us."

I asked as we watched them board the ship.

"Yes. Thanks for all your help, we owe you are life. If there is anything we could do to repay you, please just ask."

Will said.

"What about me? I didn't get anything owgh of vis."

Jack said looking at Midna who was smiled at me.

"You got your ship back, that should be payment enough for you Jack."

Elizabeth said, eyeballing him coldly for being lustful.

"Yes, well I guess that's all I shall get for this little trip. Now if you don't mind I'll be going on my way."

And with that Jack sailed off in the Black Pearl, as did Will and Elizabeth with the Interceptor. I called the ship to us, and as it landed, and the hatch opened a small figure walked out. It was the king. He looked from me to Tyler then back again.

"I'm guessing you two are Xetryl, Startux and Princess Midna hu."

We were shocked to finally meet King Mickey.

"Um ya, I'm Startux that's Midna and this is Xetryl, so why are you here?"

"I am here to update you guys on the situation at Hallow Bastion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy left to some of the previous worlds they visited with you, Startux."

I interrupted.

"But what about the guys at Hallow Bastion? Are they ok?"

"Xemnas was pretty angry, but he didn't hurt anyone. Everyone is fine, everyone except… I'm sorry… We looked all over but he demolished the whole Bailey… the only thing we could find was this."

The king handed Tyler a key chain that held the bonds of flame. Tyler looked at it and attached it to his key blade, turning it into a key blade imbued with the power of flame. "We should get going."

Tyler said, withdrawing his new key blade.

"King, could you go get Sora and the others while we go to the next world? I think we should be sticking together as much as possible. We are almost to the World That Never Was and we need to be ready for the big fight."

I said to the king. Then he replied.

"Sure thing, but you guys should know. There's a problem with some of the worlds. They're disappearing into the dark. I just came from two I was trying to save but couldn't. I barely escaped, so be careful."

Tyler and I both looked concerned and asked,

"What worlds were destroyed?"

"Quite a few, sadly. The only ones left are Hallow Bastion, Twilight Town, Beast's Castle, the Coliseum and my castle, and there's the one that hasn't been explored yet. But it's kinda far and there's lots of Heartless ship's looking for you guys. I'll go and get the others so you get to the new world as fast as possible, good luck and good bye for now."


End file.
